tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tidmouth Sheds
Tidmouth Sheds are the main engine sheds on the North Western Railway. In the Railway Series, it is shown as a shed with three or four rails leading in (the illustrations were inconsistent), but in later books it was depicted as a shed enclosing ten berths around a turntable. In the television series, the sheds were replaced by a roundhouse with six berths and a turntable outside at the front. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Emily generally sleep here, although other engines occasionally spend the night here. Duck formerly slept here. The sheds have appeared in every season and special of Thomas & Friends. During the events of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the left side of the sheds was being repaired due to upgrades to the railway. The sheds were later demolished and rebuilt in Calling All Engines! with a new architectural style and an extra berth for Emily. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert were put in charge of building them, but Thomas, believing they were destroying it, sabotaged the three, causing the engines to sleep elsewhere until it was repaired. The turntable had frozen one time due to the icy weather and Gordon got trapped in the sheds until it was fixed. Many events have taken place at the sheds, such as the strike of the big engines and the confrontation between Duck, Diesel and the big engines. Trivia * The new sheds from the later books were actually present since 1953, as in Thomas' Christmas Party it mentions "the new engine shed" and according to the Reverend W. Awdry they were the most accurate in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, indicating the old shed up until James and the Diesel Engines was inconsistent. * Since the CGI switch, there seems to be a town behind the sheds. * Almost every merchandise brand gives Tidmouth Sheds three to six berths. * In the Railway Series, the turntable was located inside the shed and ash pits were underneath each berth. * In some third season episodes, the interior of the shed had more than six berths and to add to that, the interior of the sheds seemed to be much larger. * A new Tidmouth Sheds model was built for Thomas and the Magic Railroad. The new model was taller than the original and it was also used in the television series from the sixth season, up until Calling All Engines, when the sheds were rebuilt using the same design, albeit even taller and with an additional berth for Emily. * From the eighth season and onwards, the tracks inside each berth do not have any buffers and the exterior of the sheds had very little to no weathering. * In the Adventure Begins, it was shown in its rebuilt design rather than its original design. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (regular and deluxe) * Take Along (two versions, both discontinued) * TrackMaster * Bachmann (shed add-on also available) * Take-n-Play (two versions) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (three versions) * Nakayoshi * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Discover Junction * Trading Cards * Tomica * MV Sports (with Edward; discontinued) * Motorized Railway Gallery File:EdwardsDayOutRS1.PNG|The original sheds in the Railway Series File:Thomas'ChristmasParty(story)3.jpg|The interior of the new sheds in the Railway Series File:ThomasandGordon40.png|The Roundhouse in Season 1 File:EdwardandGordon50.png|Edward shunting at Tidmouth yard File:Cows11.png File:DuckTakesCharge59.jpg File:Henry'sForest19.PNG|Inside of Tidmouth Sheds File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay51.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure1.png|The interior of the sheds decorated for Christmas File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain19.png File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip2.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:PaintPotsandQueens11.png|Tidmouth Sheds as they were decorated for the Queen's visit File:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetter17.png File:TrainStopsPlay1.png|Stepney in the yards File:ThomasandtheRumours16.jpg|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad217.png|Thomas, Gordon and James at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad222.png|Splatter and Dodge at Tidmouth Yards File:It'sOnlySnow45.PNG File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter59.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches9.PNG|Oliver and Emily at Tidmouth yard File:BestDressedEngine11.png|James, Percy, Thomas and Murdoch at Tidmouth Sheds File:Percy'sNewWhistle93.png File:CallingAllEngines!13.png File:CallingAllEngines!63.png|Tidmouth Sheds demolished File:CallingAllEngines!322.png|The new Tidmouth Sheds File:SteamTeam2.png File:RespectforGordon65.png|Inside of the new Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandtheShootingStar6.png File:SteamTeamSeason11.png File:ThomasandtheSpaceship68.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?4.png|Back of Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasAndTheBillboard53.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard65.png|The Steam Team at Tidmouth Sheds File:TickledPink3.png|Tidmouth Sheds in CGI File:SnowTracks5.png File:Henry'sMagicBox5.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the snow File:DayoftheDiesels68.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Day of the Diesels File:Percy'sNewFriends91.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the fifteenth season File:FlashBangWallop!4.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the sixteenth season File:KingoftheRailway118.png|Tidmouth Sheds in King of the Railway File:WaywardWinston38.png File:CalmDownCaitlin60.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the seventeenth season File:TheFrozenTurntable45.png|Workmen repairing the frozen turntable File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches12.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the eighteenth season File:TheAdventureBegins376.png|Tidmouth Sheds in The Adventure Begins File:LostProperty21.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the nineteenth season File:SaltyAllatSea77.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure96.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Percy'sAccident1.png|Tidmouth Sheds in a magazine story File:ThomasLandUS4.jpg|Concept art of Tidmouth Sheds for Thomas Land USA File:ThomasLandTidmouthSheds.png|Tidmouth Sheds for Thomas Land USA File:TidmouthShedsThomasTown.jpeg|Tidmouth Sheds in Six Flags Thomas Town Massachusetts File:TidmouthShedsset.jpg|The Tidmouth Sheds set File:TidmouthShedspromo.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds promo File:TidmouthShedsCGIPromo.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds CGI promo File:EdwardatTidmouthShedspromo.png|Edward promo File:SaltyatTidmouthShedspromo.png|Salty promo File:SteamTeamTidmouthShedspromo.png File:ThomasatTidmouthShedsCGIpromo.png File:JamesatTidmouthShedspromo.png File:ButchCGIpromo2.png|Butch promo Merchandise Gallery File:BachmannTidmouthsheds.PNG|Bachmann File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Bachmann expansion pack File:WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenDeluxeTidmouthSheds.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway File:newWoodenTidmouthsheds.jpg|Redesigned Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongTidmouthSheds.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesThomasatTidmouthSheds.jpg File:PlarailTidmouthSheds.jpg|Plarail File:PlarailFoldUpThomasStorageBox.jpg|Plarail fold up storage box File:TidmouthShedsTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTidmouthSheds2.jpg|2011 TrackMaster File:ERTLGoldrailturntable.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:BandaiTECTidmouthSheds.jpg|Thomas Engine Collection Series File:MegaBloksTidmouthSheds.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2014Thomas.jpg File:MegaBloksFunatTidmouthSheds.jpg File:TomicaTidmouthSheds.PNG|Tomica File:DiscoverJunction2.jpg|Discover Junction File:NakayoshiTidmouthShedsplayset.jpg|Nakayoshi File:PocketFantasyEngineSheds.jpg|Pocket fantasy File:MotorizedRailwayShedExtension.jpg|Motorized Railway Tidmouth Sheds extension File:CollectibleRailwayTidmouthSheds.jpg|Collectible Railway Category:Landmarks Category:Sheds Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line